1. Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a mobile device, and more particularly, relates to a mobile device comprising an antenna structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, mobile devices, for example, notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable devices, have become more common. To satisfy the demand of users, mobile devices usually can perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones use 2G, 3G, LTE (Long Term Evolution) and 4G systems and use frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area, for example, mobile phones use Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) systems and use frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 3.5 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
An antenna of a mobile device is an important component for wireless communication. The radiation performance of an antenna tends to be influenced by other metal components (e.g., a battery, or a conductive bezel) of a mobile device. Generally speaking, a conventional slot antenna and a signal line thereof (i.e., a feeding element) have a same reference ground plane (e.g., a PCB (Printed Circuit Board)). Accordingly, a large area of a clearance region on the ground plane is required to maintain good antenna efficiency. This also increases the difficulty of designing a mobile device, because, so many electronic components must be disposed in a limited space.